The Girl Behind the Mask
by autumn.rose112
Summary: this is about a typical girl who falls in love with the perfect guy tell me what you think. i didn't know what category to put it under..haha


The girl behind the mask

_Chapter One_

_"Wait!" That's the last thing I remember before sunlight poured down onto my face. "Wake up, Sunshine!" My Mom was saying as she pulled open the drapes, letting the sun into my room. "Not yet! It's to early!" I said as I pulled the blanket over my head. She walks over to my bed and starts to pull the comforter off of me. "No, no." I complained, playing tug-of-war with my Mom and the comforter. "You better hurry, or you'll miss the bus." She said as she walked out of my room. Oh, right, it's not the weekend anymore and I've got to go to school. I crawled out of my warm bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out an outfit and went to my bathroom to brush out my hair. My Mom used to freak me out saying she was going to cut off all my hair if I didn't start brushing it. So I did. Afterwards, I grabbed my bag that was sitting on my bed, closed my door and threw my hand on the banister to the stairs. I took a breath before climbing onto the railing and sliding down. When I got to the bottom, I pulled open the door and yelled, "Bye Mom! I'll see you later!" and ran to the awaiting bus. I was searching the bus for someone to sit with as my eyes locked with Riley Hills'. He is the hottest guy in school, says every girl in the school. I've had a crush on him forever, but we've never even talked. He probably doesn't even know I exist. His blue eues sparkle and I have a hard time tearing mine off. What is it with those blue eyes, that makes my knees tremble? I quickly turn around and take a seat. Riley Hill LOOKED at me! He ACTUALLY LOOKED at me! I took a breath and forced it out of my head. He was probably just looking out the window and I stepped in his way. That's all. The rest of the ride, I just sat there and listened to the music on my iPod. _

_ I stepped off the bus and onto the sidewalk. A few more steps and I would be into the school, but my feet wouldn't budge. I tugged at my feet but they didn't even wiggle! Stealthily, I dropped my notebook by my feet, and slowly bend over to get it while secretly checking my feet. But as I did, my head hit something hard and my hand bumped against something warm. Another hand! But not just any hand. To my horror, I looked up to see Riley's hand. He was holding his head just like me and the next thing I knew, he was apolagizing. "Oh, uhm, I'm so sorry! I just, thought you needed help and then FWAM our heads bumped and well, sorry." He finishes. His cheeks are bright red and his head is down but his eyes keep flickering up to mine. I realize I hadn't said anything back, "Oh, no problem, it's not your fault, I'm just a clutz and.." I found myself rambling and go to finish picking up my notebook. He bends down and picks it up before I can. He looks at the notebook, then back at me. "Uhm, here." He says, handing the notebook to me. "Thanks." was the only reply I could manage to choke out. "No problem. So, you're Bethany, right? Bethany Summers?" I could feel my face turning red as it heated it up like a woodstove. "Yeah, that's me." "Cool. I'm.." "Riley Hill. I know. I mean we've had the same classes before and everything.." Great, now I look stupid and sound stupid in front of the cutest guy at Montgrove High School. "Yeah, I guess we have." Riley said. "Uh, we should probably get going or we'll be late for class." I decided to end my moment with Riley before I make myself look more stupid than normal. "Oh, yeah, you're probably right.." he said, picking up his backpack. "Well I'll see you later then, Bethany." Riley said, his eyes dancing. "Yeah, see you later." I said as he walked away. _

_Chapter Two_

_I was beaming. I decided not to tell Vanessa, my best friend who had dark brown hair that went a little passed her shoulders. Her nose was sort of pointed at the tip and she had latino skin. Her face was smooth and she was a few inches shorter than me, and her eyes were a dark brown, much like melting chocolate. I figured she would freak out. So I kept it to myself. "Ok, are you going to tell me why you're in such a good mood? You even said 'thank you' to Mr, Turner when he handed you your geometry test! You're losing it girl! And the worst part is you won't even tell me why!" she complained as we set our lunch trays onto an empty lunch table. "I told you, I just had a good weekend, that's all." I said, biting into my dry looking cheeseburger. "Yeah, and Santa Claus is real. Come on, Beth! What could be so great that you don't feel confident enough to share it with me?" she started poking me with her straw. "If it was important, I would have told you, ok? Now can we just forget about it and move on?" "You expect me to just 'move on'? I thought we were closer than that." she was being way to over dramatic. "Alright, alright. I'll let it go, but it's only because I love you." She finally gave in but kept the act up. She clutched her heart as if it had broken because I didn't tell her what was up. "Thank you." I said laughing a little as I did. She sighed really loudly and started to move her carrots around her tray with her fork. "So have you been asked to the dance yet?" Vanessa came out of her trance. "Uh, no." I replied, shoving barbeque chips into my mouth while pointing at her. She understood me, "Not yet, but I'm hoping before the week ends.." she said, her face lighting up. "I've even picked out my dress." "So no matter what, you're going to the dance?" I asked, curious to why she wanted to go so bad. "Yeah, I mean, aren't you?" I thought about it for a while..Why should I? It wouldn't be fun, and it's a waste of money..or would I have fun? I've never been to a dance before... I must have taken to long to answer, because Vanessa started nudging me. "Beth? You there?" "Uh, I don't know if I will or not.." I said, snapping back to reality and away from my day dream. "I don't know." I repeated. The bell rang, and everyone was moving except me. I was lost in my thoughts._

_ All I could remember is Mrs. Delfinium telling me page 104 is the page for homework tonight when the final bell rang. "Oh, uhm, right." I darted out of the classroom and went straight to my locker, 378. I turned the lock enterering my combination, and lifting the button. My English book came tumbling out. I shoved it back in, grabbed my bag, and shut my locker. I ran to the bus because I was already running late. I found my normal seat, 15, and sat down. I was pulling out my phone when I felt someone sit down next to me. I said a quick prayer, asking it to not be him. My prayer wasn't heard. As I turned to look, I saw Riley Hill sitting next to me, his cheeks bright like he was happy. He was so cute! He had deep blue eyes that twinkled, just like the ocean. His blonde, wavy hair, sat perfectly across his forhead. He was a few inches taller than me, and he had just the right amount of muscles. "Hey." his voice popped me out of my day dream, I seem to be having plenty of those lately..he grinned lopsididly. "Hey," my voice was small and weak sounding. "How was your day?" he was still beaming and flaunting his shiny white teeth. "It was, good I guess. What about yours?" The rest of the bus ride was just casual talk, and I found the more I talked to him, the more content I felt. When the bus pulled up to my stop, he stood and said, "It was nice talking with you, Bethany. Have a good night." he was sticking a neatly folded small piece of paper into my bag. "You too." My insides felt like they were floating as I walked down the isle. The whole time, I was wondering what the note said. I turned towards my house and the bus pulled away. I ran to the barn and climbed to the top of the hay bails, pulling out the awaiting note, as I did. I gently tugged at one of the perfectly folded corners. I saw letters, and, was that...his number?! My heart started thumping wildly in my chest, beating a strange new pattern as it picked up speed. I took a deep breath, and began to read it._

Bethany, it's only been a day, but I've learned that you are

an amazing girl. I wish we would have started talking sooner.

Either way, I'm glad we met, and I hope we keep talking.

-Riley. 810-429-5782. Text or call.

_My heart was out of control. It was beating so hard I thought I could hear it! I swallowed and held the note to my chest. Is this really happening? Or am I still asleep? I decided that if it was a dream, I didn't want to wake up. Not now, not ever. _

_Chapter Three_

_I woke up early. Last night, I fell asleep after talking to Riley for two hours. I felt bubbly and had a pep in my step. He makes me feel alive and good about everything. He just makes everything ok. It's only been a day, but I felt myself yearning to be with him, to be by his side. I was eager to talk to him again. He understands me, and he's nothing that I thought he'd be. He is nice, and he has problems just like any normal person. He says he wishes people would treat him like a regular human being, but no one listens. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and as I came down the stairs, my mothers mouth fell open. "Is this for real, or am I seeing a ghost? You don't wake up for another hour and a half!" she exclaimed, moving her hands to exaggerate her point. "Yeah well, I feel different, good. So I've decided to go with it." I replied, putting on my best smile. "Alright, don't let me stop you then. Have a nice day hon." she said, turning back to her tv and shaking her head in disbelief. I grabbed a banana and a bucket, that was sitting by the door, and headed out to the barn. I quickly ate my banana and went to the chicken coop. As I opened the door, all the chickens started crowing. I walked through the coop, grabbing eggs and sticking them in the bucket as I went. When I finished, I had counted 15 eggs. That is a lot of eggs! I ran back to the house and jumped in the shower. I heard my phone buzzing as I finished brushing my hair out. I had a text that read: 'Good Morning Beth!' It was from Riley. I replied, 'Back at you.' and grabbed my bag while I took off for the bus stop. I was almost jumping with excitement when the bus pulled up. I scanned the bus for Riley, whom was pointing to his seat. I guessed that meant he wanted me to go sit with him. I lightly jogged up to his seat and sat down. "Hi." he beamed. "Hi." I beamed right back. We started out talking about the usual, family, school, sports, but today he was talking about the dance. "So, you know Courtney, right?" he asked me. "Yeah, why?" I asked, even though I knew why, and I felt my face drop. She was voted the 'prettiest girl in school' by my class. "Well, she asked me to the dance.." he was waiting for me to reply. "And what did you say?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. I felt my heart sink with every passing moment. "I told her..no. She isn't a good person, she's not even nice. All she wants is popularity and..." he keeps going on but I can't hear him anymore. My heart picked back up and sped full speed ahead. I had to choke back my tears. "You told her no? I thought you would go with her.." "Why would I go with her? I want to go with someone nice, someone sincere. Someone special. So I can remember it. Plus, the guy is supposed to ask the girl." He grins. I laughed. Partially at his joke, partially out of relief. We talked and laughed until we got to school. When we got to school, he walked me to my locker, and then my first hour. Riley was a complete gentleman, and I ached for the bus ride home to come sooner. _

_Chapter Four_

_"So, to answer your question, yes, I would go to the dance just because. I think I would have fun, and besides, this is a year I want to remember. Senior year." I told Vanessa at lunch. She took a minute to think about it. "Ok, so you're really not going to tell me why you're so happy again?" a smile crept onto her lips. "What's to tell?" "Oh just ALL the details of this boy." I nearly choked on my pop. "What boy? What are you talking about?" I asked, trying not to seem to suspicious. "Oh, you know, just the boy that has been making you so happy. I mean think about it, Beth, you're showing all the symptoms." "I am?" "Yeah, you're day dreaming, you're WAY to bubbly, and you're secretive lately. You have serious boy addiction." I wonder if Riley knows..."And you better start talking." Vanessa told me with a shove. "I still don't know what you're talking about." I figured I would just play dumb. I don't really know why, but I don't want Vanessa knowing about Riley yet. We have NEVER kept secrets from each other, not in first grade, not through elementary school, not through middle school. Why now? I don't know. But it sort of felt good to keep this from her. "Beth, sweety, we have been best friends since the first grade. I know when you're lying, and right now, you are." I tried to be strong. "No I'm not. I would tell you if there was a boy, you know I would." I said, with a look of sincerity. She thought about it for a minute before answering. "Alright. But it still doesn't feel right." she stood up and went to dump her tray, obviously disappointed. "I don't know what else to say." I tell her as she came back and sat down. "You promise you would tell me if there was a boy?" concern flashed across her face. I swallowed, hard. "Yes. Yes Vanessa, I would." Technically, I'm not lying. Riley isn't just a boy. Well, actually, he is. He is just a friend. Nothing more. And with that, I wiped my conscience clean and continued to look forward to the rest of the day. _

_ When we got on the bus, Riley talked about the dance some more. "So, the dance is this Friday, and it's Tuesday, and you haven't been asked yet?" he asked me, skeptisism was all over his face. "Yeah, I'm not exactly your, dance-date material." I shrugged. "I don't believe that for a second." he winked at me, and as he did, I swear I almost melted. "Why not?" I asked, trying not to make myself sound to curious. I guess I caught him off guard. "Well, uhm.." "It's ok, I know there aren't any reasons." I bailed him out of that one, but apparently, he didn't need to be bailed out. "Yes there are, I just don't want you to think I'm...weird." I almost laughed. "You think, that I'm going to think, that you're weird?" I asked him in disbelief. "Well, yeah.." his face was becoming red. "I'll let you in on a little secret, I could NEVER think, that you are weird." I leaned forward when I said this, to make him believe me. "Really?" he looked up at me. "Really." I must have something right, because he suddenly gained confidence. "Well, I think you're fun, and funny, and nice, and, and..beautiful." he finished. My mouth dropped open and I felt the butterflies in my stomach and clouding my head. Now it was my turn to be red in the face. "You mean it?" I asked him, realizing how off-guard I probably looked. "Every bit of it." He flashed a bright smile, and I pull the curtain of hair behind my ear. I was so caught up in Riley, that I didn't realize the bus was at my stop. "We should hang out sometime, you know, other than on the bus." he spoke first, even though we were both thinking the same thing. "Yeah, I'd like that." I felt my cheeks lift and my face brighten. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder as he said, "Call me tonight, Bethany!" and smiled. My favorite crooked grin. I smile one last time before I walked off the bus. As the bus pulled away, I ran to the mailbox. There was a lot of mail today, but there was something different. The top letter was for me. I never get mail unless...Dad! Two years ago, my Dad went into the military. He sends me letters once in a blue moon. He says he's always busy or else he would send more. I miss him like crazy and I just wish he could come home sometime, but he says they won't let him. He had to go to a different location last year for my birthday. I slowly returned from my memories and opened the envelope. It read:_

_My Dearest Bethany, how are you? I miss you a lot. But good news, they say I should be able to come home s ometime next month! Lets hope they're not just saying that so I'll quit asking. I want you to send me pictures of your homecoming. Ok? Since I can't be there to see it. Hopefully this gets there before Homecoming. I'm sure you'll look beautiful. There isn't any boys I need to talk to, is there? I'll see you soon bud. I love you. _

_ love always, Dad. _

_When I finished reading it, I realized I was on my knees in the mud, tears streaming down my face. I didn't even know it had started raining. I folded up the letter so it wouldn't get ruined by the rain and walked up to the house, to go to sleep. _

_Chapter Five_

_I was dancing. Dancing all night. My partner? Was Riley. I was wearing a smokey black and grey dress that was floor length and strapless. The bottom half was an off cream color that made the dress stand out. My shoes were rhinestoned that showed when I twirled. Riley was in a tux. He looked dashing. My favorite song was playing, and Riley kept twirling me again and again. I felt like a princess, with silver coated flowers sparkeling at me, and people gawking at the two of us dancing and how perfect we looked together. The only weird part was, I couldn't seem to remember how I got here..but I didn't care. All that mattered was Riley. His blue eyes twinkled with the lights like the stars in a star filled sky. As the song slowly died down, Riley leaned over to me, closing his eyes as he went. I leaned in too, closing my eyes and hoping that this is what he wanted me to do. Then we were kissing as we filled the space between us. This kiss was a long, heart felt, wonderful kiss. It was nothing at all like you would see in the movies. It was perfect. I was opening my eyes as we pulled apart and everything started blurring. Riley let go of my hand and stepped backwards, blowing me a kiss as he faded away. _

_ The sun poured over me. I sat up in my bed, utterly disappointed that it was only a dream. I got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast, stomping with every step. I grabbed and apple, kissed my Mom on the cheek, and went down to the bus stop to wait, hoping that the only part that was a dream was the dance. I started pondering about things, fishing them out of my head. What if Riley knew what I drempt about? What if he thinks I'm weird? What if he wasn't going to be at school today, who would I sit with on the bus? I don't know what it is, but today, something is wrong. When the bus came, I held my breath as I climbed on. To my surprise, Riley was sitting there just like normal, waving. When I sat down, he looked hurt. "What's wrong?" I scrunched up my face as I awaited his answer. "You didn't call me last night, and I thought, maybe something happened." I knew something was off. After my Dad's letter, I went straight to bed. I needed to forget the day. Especially the letter. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, I forgot. My Dad um..he..he's in the military and," I had to stop and breath. I can't cry in front of Riley. Stay strong Beth, stay strong. "He sent me a letter last night and I haven't seen him in two years. And I just..I miss him. So much." I finished, biting back tears that were trying so hard to escape. "Oh Bethany, I, I didn't know, I'm so sorry." He said awkwardly trying to comfort me by patting me on the back. "It's ok, I'm ok." I told him, even though it was a lie. I'm glad to say that the rest of the ride to school was all __up beat__ conversations. But something puzzled me, why did I feel better about my Dad when I told Riley the story? Why did he make me feel so, secure?_

_ When I got to lunch, I thought it was time I told Vanessa the truth. I just didn't know if I could. I think she would be to hurt that I didn't tell her. I also think she knew I was avoiding her. She walked up to me, sat down, and said, "So when are you going to talk to me?" "I was going to in geometry, but you looked busy.." lame excuse. I mentally kicked myself. "Me? Busy? In geometry? Ha ha you're funny Beth." she looked hurt. "Ok, I've been avoiding you. There's something I need to tell you, but I'm afraid of what you'll think." I have to tell her now. She is hurt, because of me and something I wouldn't tell her. Secrets don't make friends. "Well, what is it?" Curiousity crossed her face along with a little anger. "Well, the first thing is, my Dad wrote me a letter." "Awe Bethany! That's great! What did it say?" she was grabbing my arm as a move of comfort. "That he should be able to come home next month." I told her, a small smile on my mouth and a tear sliding down my cheek. "Oh sweetie! That's great! Why are you crying?" she pulled me into a hug and patted my back as she did. "I just, I miss him, and I hope it's not going to, I hope it's not.." I slowly got quiet and started to sob. "Not a joke." she finished my sentence, finally understanding what was so wrong about it. "Be strong girl. It's not a joke, he'll be here. I promise. Promise." she said, rocking me back and forth. _

_Chapter Six_

_It was 2:00 in the morning when I heard it. BANG! followed by pots and pans hitting the floor and a scream. I ran downstairs and saw my Mom, crouched up on the couch, looking at the counter, where there was a racoon eating what looked to be left over spaghetti. My Mom was clutching what looked like a gun. Maybe the red on the racoon wasn't spaghetti. That would definitely explain the bang..."Mom?" I asked, as I slowly started walking towards the racoon. "Don't Bethany! It could have rabies!" she yelled at me and started shaking __fiercely. __I stopped momentarily, but then I shake it off. I'm not scared. Thee is something about the racoon that makes me KNOW it won't hurt me. I step over some pots and pans on the floor, and finally make it to the racoon. I slowly lift my hands up and hear my Mom gasp. The racoon moved to face me. "It's ok little guy, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to set you free, ok?" I told it as I leaned forward to pick it up. "Bethany.." my Mom said, still __leary__ but __quieter__ this time. I stretched my hand just a little bit closer to it, and it crawled towards me. I feel safe enough, so I pick it up. As I do, I hear my Mom draw in a sharp breath, but I ignored her. I carried the injured racoon to the grass in our backyard and set it down gently. "Here you go little buddy, go back home." The racoon wobbles to the edge of the woods and turns around just before entering. It lifts a paw, as if to thank me, then scampers off. When I came back inside and locked the door, I __readied__ myself for my Mothers fit. "What on EARTH were you thinking Bethany?" she didn't even try to hide the horror on her face. Her small red lips were twisted into a grimace, off-setting her usually peaceful face. She was a few inches taller than me and had strawberry blonde hair. She is small, as if she never eats. I don't have any of the same features as my mother except my eyes. Both of ours were green and small in shape. "I was thinking I would get a, 'thank you Bethany' instead of that." Angered, I fight back. I stared down at my numb toes as I wait for her response. We don't have fights to often. "What if it had rabies and bit you?" as she said the word 'bit' she spat it out as if just the thought of it made her sick to her stomach. I huffed, "Mom! NOTHING was going to happen! I'm fine! I'm still breathing, aren't I?" I questioned, making certain that I got my point across. "Beth," she started, much quieter now. "I'm just worried about you." her face looked sad. "Well don't be." I felt snoopy as the words left me. I immediately try to take them back as her face falls even lower. "I'm..I, I didn't mean it.." "Yes you did. But you know what? It's ok." "It is?" I lifted my face from the floor, not quite understanding how she is being so level about this. "Yes, you have every right to be angry, or scared, or upset. You haven't seen your father in two years, and now that you're told he might come back, you're afraid it's all just a lie." "I.." I started, but I have nothing so say. My Mom and I always got along, but me and my Dad are like bestfriends. But somehow, right now, my Mom understands me. She walks over to me, puts her hand on my shoulder, and kisses my __forhead__. Then she walked to her room, but turns around when she got to the door. "Goodnight Bethany." and she closed the door. I finished cleaning up all the pots and pans before going up to my room. As I'm lying on my bed, I found that I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. I looked at my phone, 3:30 A.M. School starts at 7:00, the bus comes at 6:00. I have two and a half hours. I decided on going for a run. When I got finished changing into running clothes, I grabbed a flashlight. As I step outside, I feel a cool breeze wash over me. It was warm for being winter. I jog to the end of the driveway, look across the road, and see a car. So I wait. But it was taking forever. So I look again, and it's gone. Strange, there's no turn...but I swore I saw a light..I start jogging down the road, trying to forget about the car. I heard an awful moan of pain. I look around, but I see nothing. I thought I heard something crack in the woods behind me, and I turned to look, but yet again, nothing is there. Maybe I'm just imagining things. It's probably the lack of sleep. But as soon as I start running again, I hear some grass softly moving under feet. Swiftly, I grab my flashlight from my back pocket. I flicked it on and I stepped on something. It's soft and warm. I look down, and open mouth to scream, but no noise comes out. It's a dead animal! I put my hands over my mouth and step back. I start wandering around, not sure where I'm going. I can't see, my face is covered with tears and the water is blurring my vision. I feel bad for the animal and I start going numb. Oh god, oh god, oh god! It's so gross. I start feeling sick and dizzy. I think I'm in the woods, but I'm not sure. Whoa, I'm falling, but I don't know where I'll end up. There was a __deafening__ crack, and a pain in my leg. Everything starts dimming until finally, it's all black._

_Chapter Seven_

_My eyes slowly start opening, but no light comes rushing in. I start to get up but something is pushing against me, making me lay down. Suddenly, everything came rushing back. The racoon, the jog, the car, the noises, the dead animal, the fall, and the blackout. My eyes snap open and I struggle to get free. When my eyes finally focus, I'm surprised at what I see. Riley Hill, leaning over me, a look of concern on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked me, making his eyebrows __furrow. __I almost laugh, it's so cute. "Yeah, what happened?" I asked him, sitting up and holding my head as I did. "I was hoping you could tell me. I found you lying in the creek on the side of the road. Well, your foot was in the creek, your leg was bleeding and you wouldn't get up and I thought.." he couldn't finish, but I understood what he was getting at. "All I remember is, there was a racoon at my house, and then I couldn't sleep so I went for a jog, and there were noises and a dead animal and oh.." I said, starting to tear up as I remember the dead animal laying there, __lifeless. __"Hey, hey Bethany, come here." Riley said, scooping me up in his strong, muscular arms. He started rocking back and forth, playing with my hair and soothing me. It was a magical moment, and I'm sure he felt it too. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I stayed quiet, until he broke the silence and said, "Well, it's five, your at my house, and the bus comes in an hour. What do you want to do? Are you hungry? My Mom's making something..if you'd like something.." I just look at him a moment and I swear I see a halo above his head. "Sure, food sounds good." I say, making an attempt to stand up. But while I'm trying, I stumble, and Riley catches me. "Easy, easy." he said, sticking one of my arms around his shoulder and grabing my waist to help me walk. When we finally made it downstairs, I smelt something wonderful. "Ooh, what is that?" I asked. "What? Oh, probably pancakes or eggs, you never know with my mom." he looked away, like he said something stupid. I know it's pancakes though. The same kind my Dad makes. Big, golden, chocolate chip, with a hint of cinnamon, my favorite. We slowly make our way to the kitchen when I see a very pretty lady. She had golden brown hair, about 5'4, white teeth, and the same blue eyes as Riley. I look from him to her and see how crazy alike they look. "Hi! I'm Riley's mom, Theresa! You must be Bethany! I've heard so much about you!" Riley shoots her a look, and his face flushes. "Mom!" he says. "What? Sorry, sorry. What happened tonyour leg sweetie?" she looks at my left shin. "Uh, I'm not really sure. I had a big fall and and I heard a snap and, well, now it hurts." I said, looking down at my wet pant leg. "Let's have a look at it then, shall we?" She said, stooping to pull up my pant leg. I took that moment to thank God that I shaved last night. "It's ok," Riley said "she's a doctor." he gave me a lazy half grin, which makes me almost die. Theresa told me to sit on the plush red sofa, as she started to examine my leg. I can't watch because I'm afraid it's bad. She gets up, and starts saying something as she walked down the stairs to the basement. She comes back with a red bucket, steam pouring out, and a blue medical box. "What's that for?" I asked, leaning back. "Your leg. Its nothing serious, just a little cut that needs to be cleaned and disinfected." she replied, pulling a washcloth out of the steaming water bucket. She quickly grabs my leg, and directs it over the bucket. Before I knew what was happening, there was a tingly, warm sensation on my leg. I look down to see what it was and see Theresa, pushing a steaming washcloth onto my cut. While I'm looking, I get a good glimpse of my bloody leg. I almost scream when she pours a shiny, cold, liquid over my cut. "Oh, sorry honey, but if I don't clean it, it won't get better." My hand receives a tight, reassuring squeeze from Riley. Who knew I was going to be at my crush's house close to tears at five in the morning? What a GREAT way to start the day. I turn back to Theresa as she's tightening a wrap around my leg. I bite down on my lip and taste a __chrome __suubstance flood into my mouth. My blood is choking me as I squeeze Riley's hand. He squeezes back again, but not as hard this time. "There, all done. Now come eat some breakfast before the bus gets here." Theresa told both of us. "Ok." I said, grabbing Riley as he picked me up to help me to the dining room. I go to stand up and feel a fire burning in my leg. I whimper and Riley puts my arm around his shoulder and puts one hand onto mine. With the other hand, he looped his arm around my waist. He half led, half carried me to a chair. When I sat down, golden, steaming pancakes sat infront of me on the glass table. I looked around noticed how beautiful their house is. The floor was made of pure, shiny wood. The walls are a warm fall red. The table was made of glass and the chairs were the same material, with cushions. When my focus came back, I realized Riley was next to me in a chair and Theresa was flipping pancakes in the kitchen. They had a lot of counter space. I smelled the air and my mouth began to water. I grab the butter knife and the butter, and go to work. After I've eaten, I look at Riley. "Do you want more?" he asks, a smile on his face. "Uh, no I'm good. Thanks." I reply, my face on fire. I wonder if he saw me stuff my face. That's probably why he's smiling. "So what time does the bus come here?" I changed the subject, trying to get it out of my head. "Uh, around five-forty five, I guess." he said, "Does your Mom need to know that your ok? Do you need my phone or anything?" he asked, grabbing my plate and walking backwards into the kitchen. "No, I'll call her later." I explained quickly, watching Riley put the dish in the sink. "Since it's five fifteen, we should probably get ready to go..." he was coming back from the kitchen. I hadn't really looked at him today. His golden blonde hair fell carelessly over his blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt. It was a v-neck, and normal blue jeans with his high top sneakers. I snap back to time and realize I was staring. "Oh, yeah..." I replied, feeling stupid. "Ok well, not that you don't look great," he pauses to point at my spandex shorts and thermal t-shirt and messy hair with no make-up. "but do you want different clothes? I could probably find something from Cindy's room.." "Uh, sure. I probably wouldn't want to go to school in these clothes." I said, gesturing to my mismatched, sweaty outfit. "Ok, come on, you might want to pick it out.." he said, going to pick me up. "Cindy is your sister, right?" I glanced nervously at him. For what feels like forever, he doesn't say anything, and I think I hurt him when he finally starts talking, "Yeah, she was..my sister." I could see the pain in his eyes. His voice, light, like it was about to break. I felt terrible for bringing it up and try comforting him. "Hey, it's ok. Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just..." he cut me off and looked down at my hand ontop of his and squeezed gently. "No, it's not your fault. Besides, I'm supposed to talk about her, it helps me feel like she's still here." he stops his speech to take a deep breath. "She was three years older than me and my best friend. She was smart and pretty and knew what to do and when to do it. Most of all, she made you feel important and knew how to have fun. Sometimes, though, she had to much fun." he wasn't looking at me now, instead, he was looking right passed me, at nothing. "She used to party a lot and one day, she was mad at my mom for saying she couldn't go to the biggest party of the year. So Cindy called her friends and snuck out to the party. Later that night, she called and said she was sorry and that she didn't know what was going through her, when it happened. There was a crash and squealing tires and sirens and screams. When my family and I finally got there, the police told us there were no...no survivors. A truck had lost control and drove into the party where my sister was, killing everyone by the house catching fire." He finished, tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me. We sat like this for a minute before he said we should probably find my clothes. I agreed and we got up and went to her room. Right before I went in, he told me most of her shirts wouldn't fit me, so he said he would get me one of his. He went to his room and came back with a blue and white plad shirt. It was so warm and soft I never wanted to take it off. Riley went downstairs to wait and I got changed. After examining myself in the mirror, I went downstairs, limping and going slow all the way down. I heard a honk and realized it was the bus. Riley's eyes grew huge and he grabbed his and my bag and before I knew what was happening, he ran up to me and picked me up. Before I could think about it, I saw Theresa with a camera. She had taken a picture. Riley yelled, "Mom!" as we ran out the door. I was in Riley's arms. My arms were wrapped around his neck. I never really thought about it until today but, Riley was really strong. Not to muscular but not even close to __boney. __Just perfect. We finally make it onto the bus and sat down in our normal seat. He smiled at me and I smiled back, knowing that today was going to be a good day. _

_Chapter eight_

_Best friend. That's what comes to my mind when I think about Riley. I was getting on the bus after school when I felt something strange. I immediately looked for Riley. He wasn't there. I started panicking when I felt a warm hand grab me around the waist just as I tripped and stumbled backwards. I held my breath, praying it was Riley. To add to my amazingly lucky day, the hands belonged to Riley. "Hey! Easy Bethany, you don't want to stumble onto the little children." he said with a lazy, __sparkeling__ grin and a wink. We sit down in seat 15 before he starts talking. "So, it's Thursday. Have you been asked to the dance yet?" He asks, not looking at me. "No.." I reply, slowly turning to look out the window feeling embarrassed. "Really?" his voice goes up "I mean that's, that's aweful." his face went red. "Not really, I don't even know think I was going." I said, shrugging. "What? Why not?" he said, searching my face. "Well, for starters, I don't have friends," "You have me!" "and I just don't think I'll have fun." I said after he interrupted me. "What if..well..uh, nevermind." He said looking around again. I grabbed his arm. "What? What were you going to say?" "It's dumb." he said stubbornly. "What if I think it isn't?" I said. "Ok, well, what if..Uh, what if I asked you to go...with..me?" he said as his eyes flickered from me to the window. I was stunned. I had only dreamed about this moment forever but it seemed so impossible. I must have taken to long to respond, because Riley said, "Nevermind, it doesn't even matter anyways." He was embarrassed and hurt. "Yes." was what escaped from my mouth before I had time to process what I was saying. He whipped his head toward me, "Yes what?" he asked, double checking to my answer. "Yes, I will go with you. If you want." I said, barely breathing. He has a big smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkle happily. "Ok, I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow then." he said. "Ok." I __mustered__ quietly as the bus rolled to a stop infront of my driveway. "I'll, see you later.." I said pulling my bag on my shoulder as I stood. "Yeah, see ya." he said, as he watched me get off the bus. _

_I walked inside and my Mom was standing there, __expectantly__. "Hello dear. I know you called, but you never explained where you were. You scared me when I couldn't find you and I think I at least deserve an explanation." halfway through her speech, she crossed her arms across her stomach. "Well, I..ok so, uh, after this morning with the racoon, I went out for a jog because I couldn't sleep and on my jog I saw a dead animal and must have blacked out of something. My friend, Riley Hill, found me passed out partially in a creek by the side of the road. When I woke up, I was at his house and his mom made me pancakes and fixed up my cut. Then I just went to school." I said, __shuffeling__ my feet over one another. When I look up at her, her hand is over her mouth and her face is streaked down the cheeks with water. "Oh mom! Don't cry, hey! Don't cry! I'm ok!" I said, pulling her into a hug and start comforting her. "What if, if, something had happened to you?" she asks, her voice breaking. "Mom, I'm ok. Nothing happened." I decided not to bring up the dance until later. "So what's for dinner." I asked when she had stopped crying and stood up. "How about roast beef, mashed potatoes and bread?" she asked for my opinion. "Sure, sounds good." I reply. "Ok, do you have homework?" "Yeah." "Get to it then." My mom said as she turned into the kitchen. I spun around and ascended the stairs. When I entered my my room, I closed the door quickly and shoved my face into a pillow and screamed. I'm so wound up and I can't believe Riley asked me to the dance! I threw open my closet doors and started __shuffeling__ through my clothes-no dresses. I look at the floor-no dress shoes. What am I going to do? Riley asked me to the dance and I'm going to look like a slob unless I get to the store ASAP! I finally manage to calm myself down enough to finish my homework and go to the dining room. When I walk in, the smell of fresh baked bread and roast beef __waft__ into my nose. "Wow, it smells great in here." I commented, as my feet find their way to my seat and I sit down. "Why thank you, I just hope it tastes good too." she replied back, bringing in a big bowl of mashed potatoes. I start filling up my plate with food and figure I should probably bring up the dance tomorrow right about now. "Hey mom...what would you say if I got asked to the dance tomorrow?" "I would be so happy! I would want to do your hair and get pictures and...oh! It would be lovely." she finishes, holding her hands and looking up at the ceiling, but not actually seeing the ceiling. "What if I didn't have a dress or shoes?" I ask. "Well, I would say lets get some!" she said. My face lights up at the surprising answer. "Are you serious?" I ask. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she answered, looking shocked at my question and reaction. "Well, I don't know. Mom, I, I got asked to the dance today." I said, daring a peek up at her. "Really?" her face lights up. "Oh Bethany! Lets go right now!" she said standing up, and I guessed she was talking about shopping for the dress and shoes. "What about our food mom?" I ask, looking bewildered I'm sure. "Oh, Bethany, being asked to the dance doesn't happen everyday. Plus, the store will close soon. Lets go!" she continued. "Ok, ok." I replied giving in._

_Chapter nine_

_ The first thing I hear is, "Bethany? How come you're not up yet? The bus is three stops away!" My mom stormed into my room. Hearing what she just said, my eyes snap open and I whip the blanket back. "Oh my God!" I quickly change into something, not even seeing what it is, brush my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail. I grab my bag, and make a run for the bus. I get there just as the bus is pulling up. It slowly glides to a stop. As the bus driver opens the door, I feel myself take a step forward before taking a breath. When I __ascend__ the stairs, my eyes search the seats for Riley. When I find him, I happily __trod __over to where he is sitting. "Hello!" I say as I realize he manages to brighten my day! "How are you this fine morning?" he asked. "Splendid! Thank you for asking!" I hadn't even noticed we were talking in British accents. Next thing I know, we're both laughing our heads off until we get to school._

_When the bus parks, I find myself being the first one to stand up. Riley stands up next, and slowly, everyone starts to make their way to their feet. "So I guess I'll see you later then?" he asked. "Yeah, see you." I replied. As I was opening my locker, Vanessa came running up. "Hello, stranger." she looked angry as she crossed her arms over her chest "Hey! Sorry I haven't been talking to you, I just, I don't know. I'm a bad friend." I said, grabbing my final binder out of my locker and slamming the door. "Yes, you are. But you're going to make up for it. You're going to the dance." My face turned bright red, and my stomach dropped. She knew! She knows I'm going to the dance with Riley! She's probably seething. "Vanessa, I know this looks bad, but.." she cut me off. "Don't try to 'but' your way out! I don't care what you say, I'm bringing you, and we're going to the dance all night." she smiled happily. Oh god, she doesn't know. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing. "Uh, yeah sure, I'll be there, you don't need to pick me up." she gave me a curious look, then her face turned to a look of shock and bright white teeth __gleemed__. "You've been asked to the dance by a GUY!" she said, __staring intently__ at me. "What? Me? No never I just.." there was no way out of this one. She had her mind set and she wasn't letting this one go. "So, whose the lucky guy?" she asked, slightly nudging my shoulder with a wink. "And how come you didn't tell me? I would have told you the FIRST chance I got!" something flickers across her face and for a second, I think it's jealousy. But Vanessa isn't the jealous type. I push the thought out of my mind and decide it's time to tell her about Riley. "Ok, you got me. Lately, I've been hanging out with Riley." I say looking away, ashamed. Her jaw drops to the floor. "Riley? As in, RILEY HILL?!" she nearly screams. "And THIS is what I was afraid of." I say slowly. "What? You expect me NOT to freak out about this? That's MAJOR news, Bethany! MAJOR!" By now, she's jumping up and down and she's fanning herself with her hands. "Well, I don't think it's THAT big.." I reply, feeling __snotty__. She ignored me, "OMG! He TOTALLY asked you to the dance!" she said, almost passing out as she did. I didn't expect her to react so badly to this. I mean, Riley's just a guy, right? "Yeah, he did." I said, getting ready to catch her if she fainted. Her eye's flutter and then she goes still. "I'm going to be ALL ALONE!" she exclaims, __realizing__ the __affect__ it had on her. "Well, not __completely__ alone, I mean.." "Do you even have a dress? Because I have a dress I could lend you..and we can do our make-up together , and we can get __corsages__..or at least you can get me one..." she __interrupted__ me but I __tuned__ out. I was staring down the hall at the most horrific scene of my life. By this point, Vanessa __realizes__ I'm not paying attention to her. "Beth, you ok?" she tries to wave her hand __infront__ of my face. That's when she saw what I saw. Audrey Deller, Riley's __ex-girlfriend__, kissing Riley. I drop my books out of shock which causes everyone to look at me. But I wasn't able to hold the pressure, and I began to run. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. "Bethany, it's not what you think. She's trying to make you upset so you won't go to the dance with me in hope that I'll ask her, but I won't do that. Not to you, Bethany." Riley was pleading with me when I was in the bathroom, in a stall, crying my eyes out until no tears fall. There is a moment of silence before I hear Vanessa talking to Riley. "Dude, you hurt her bad, and you'll be lucky if she ever talks to you again." "But I..." "No. Just go." Boy she must love me if she was willing to talk to Riley like that just for me. It was quiet again before I hear Riley say, "I'm sorry, Bethany." That made me lose it. The tears are streamin gdown my cheeks, soaking my face all over again. I hear little clicks on the tile that is the bathroom floor. "Hey Bethy, how you doing?" Vanessa leaned against my stall door. I inhale slowly and I try to shake away the pain. "I'm fine." I replied. "Liar." I barely hear Vanessa say. I slide open the lock and fling the door open. I glide over to the mirror, feeling like a ghost, and __immediately__ begin working on my hair which has become a mess in my sprint to the bathroom. When Vanessa realized that I wasn't going to talk, so she begins to instead. "Hey, I know it hurts. But you have to move on. Riley's a jerk, so what! It's not the end of the world, there will be other guys!" "Vanessa, you don't understand. He asked ME to the dance, of all people, and then the day of the dance, he kisses his ex? That doesn't just HAPPEN, and it's not something I can just, 'get over'. He was my first..I couldn't bring myself to say the word, but Vanessa caught on and finished my sentence. "Crush." I looked at the ground before grabbing my books from Vanessa. "Yeah..he was." Then I walked out of the bathroom to finish the rest of this nightmare. _

_Chapter Ten_

_ "Bethany!" Riley was calling after me as I was quickly walking to my bus. The snow was falling now and I can't help but admire the way it dances down from the clouds. "Bethany, wait." God he's not going to give up! I figured I should see what he wants so he'll leave me alone. "WHAT?!" I stop mid-step and whip myself around. He stops in place, frozen. He's never seen me this mad. I can feel the delicate snowflakes fall into my hair and on the tips of my eyelashes. Riley finally finds his voice. "Bethany look, I know I hurt you but, you HAVE to believe me! She kissed me! Not the other way around!" I wince as he replays what had happened earlier. "Riley, it doesn't matter! Look, I know you never wanted to take me to the dance anyways. So, just take Audrey. I'm sure she'll be delighted." I snap, before turning around and making my way to the bus again. I sit down on the bus and watch as Riley got on. He looked at me with sorrow in his big blue eyes as he kept walking. I slowly plug in my earphones and think about the snow. Every little flake is different, and each piece is fine to go its own way.. Before I knew it, the bus driver was opening the door to let me off. I quietly slip off the bus and didn't even get a chance to start walking up to my house when I turn around and see Riley, running off the bus after me. "I KNOW, you're mad but," the bus drives away. "You can't honestly believe that I'd ACTUALLY take Audrey." He was trying to make me look into his eyes. I glance up towards my house, then at him. "I'm sorry Riley, but you don't know how much you hurt me." I started to walk away. "But you have to LIKE someone before they can hurt you like that. So you LIKE me and...I like you, Bethany." I stop in my tracks. "And I'm not leaving until you agree to go to the dance with me." I turn around to answer and tell him to just leave, but right when I look into his eyes, he takes a few steps, closing the distance between us. His hands go straight up to my face, cupping it like a fragile doll. His mouth meets mine within seconds of the closure and we're kissing. The snow is falling around us and it seems like such a picture perfect moment. It felt like the world had just stopped and all I could feel was his warmth __conforting __me. When he finally starts to pull away, I hold his hands. "So, do you do that to every girl you ask to the dance when they reject you?" I ask, playing. "No, just you." he says. I bite my lip and check my phone to look at the time. "Oh my gosh! It's been ten minutes since I got off the bus!" I say dropping his hands. "So? Are you going to the dance with me?" he asks. I look up to the falling snow and then back at Riley. "Yes.." I say slowly, smiling __widely__ and he __scoops__ his hand under my legs and his other hand supports my back as he picks me up in one swift motion. I wrap my hands around his neck and he leans his face close to mine and I meet him halfway in another kiss. "I'm never going to get tired of that." I say when we break apart. He carries me up to my house and puts me down __infront__ of the door. "So, I'll pick you up at eight tonight?" he asks, starting to back up. "Yeah, sounds good." I replied looking at him. He walks up to me, cups my chin with one hand and slowly and gently kisses me one last time before leaving me alone in the snowy blizzard. _

_When I open the door, my mom is already standing there, waiting to question to me I'm sure. "Who's that boy? Is he the one taking you to the dance?" All of her questions flood out at once. "That's Riley Hill, and yes, he's the one taking me to the dance." I say, looking at her slowly. "Well he better keep his paws off of my little girl." A __familiar __voice floods my head making me start to __tear__ up again. "Dad?" I ask, my voice __cracking__ as I look at my mom for an __explanation__. She had tears streaming down her face and pointed toward the hallway. A man wearing __camouflage__ came out and looked at me, joy in his eyes. "Hey there Bud. Did you miss me?" he asks, as we both run to each other and lock ourselves in a large 'welcome home' hug. By this time, he was crying, _


End file.
